Naruto: Sanguine Falling
by Methos-Kyuubi777
Summary: Alone... That is how my life had been. Always alone. The time in my Genin Team, Cell Seven, was just as lonely. Kakashi-sensei would always teach only Sasuke. Sakura would cheer the Uchiha on. They would either ignore me, or belittle me. Now I am changed. I am the bearer of 'The Reaver.' - NaruSaku
1. 1- Prelude

**Alright! Here is my first official Fanfic. I am taking a POV approach in this prolouge. Naruto is basically talking to himself, or maybe writing a dairy. This is a Naruto + Legacy of Kain crossover. Naruto will be a vampire, and through the Reaver he will become a wraith. I know that there have been a few like this, Naruto finds sword and becomes Vampire/Wraith. I am going to have him find Kain, but Kain will not go past the prolouge. Kain will give his power to Naruto, and Raziel will give him power after Kain passes. The curse of Immortallity will not take full effect. Kurama will stop it at a certain point. Naruto will be able to procreate.**

**I do not own Naruto or Legacy of Kain. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Crystal Dynamics, respectively. I do however own copies of the Games and Manga... And this computer...**

Prolouge: POV

To know the future, to see it's paths and turns. To know exactly when an event or cataclysm will happen. To see when civilizations will rise, and fall. As a man, I was never able to percieve such forbidden truths. As a man I was hated, I was alone. After my inaugeration into Genin Cell 7 of Konohagakure, I had hoped that such a state would leave me, that I would no longer be alone. But my time on said team was the same as before. Hatake Kakashi, our Jounin Sensei, was neglectful. He would train us only in teamwork building exercises. He would always give private training to Uchiha Sasuke... I almost died because of that bastard. My other teamate... Haruno Sakura... A Beautiful Girl, nay... A woman. With hair so radiantly pink, just as she is named, a cherry blossom. A woman that I adore. One that I would do anything for. People would mistake my feelings for a crush, but I have been drawn to her since the day I met her... She would always cheer for the Uchiha. I made a promise that I would bring him back, after he ran.

That Promise almost killed me, I still have the scar to prove it. 'Twould be simple to just read the mission reports, so I shall not speak of it further.

Many in the village wanted me banished, or executed, for failing to retrieve him. Jiryia decided to take me on a training expedition for two and a half years. The stupid sage only really taught me how to use Kurama's Chakra. Not much else.

Almost a month before we returned, just barely past my sixteenth year of exsitence... While the pervert was off lolygagging. I stumbled across an old crypt. Feeling like I could gain some sort of peace, I entered. For near an hour I traversed the old hallways. Finding stone likenings of inhabitants that were more than likely forgotten. Most of the statues were beyond disrepair, faces were no longer present on them. Though at the end of my little journey, I found a single tomb.

The coffin lay at the end of the room, just below a painting that surprisingly was in near perfect condition. The written language was beyond my comprehension as it were very old. Characters and letters that I could not read. The dialect was perhaps even older than the fabeled Rikudo Sennin. However, something spoke to me, a single name in my mind... "Kain..." I whispered the name. It was then that the lid of the coffin moved, and he appeared before me. Like a phantom in the night. He gazed upon me, like a judge would.

For more than a few minutes all was quiet. I felt as if an eternity had passed. His visage almost demonic, and yet it was holy at the same time. I felt as if Kami was gazing at me through his eyes. I didn't realize it, but I had fallen to my knees. My eyes were wide, and mouth agape. He then spoke after awhile. "To see one as young as you inside of my crypt... Tell me young one, why have you come here?" His words were not in my language, and yet I found myself able to understand, and speak it. I could then also read. "I... I am only trying to find a semblance of peace in my heart... Sir." I spoke as though I had not drank anything for days. My voice was dry and raspy. He gazed into my eyes, as though he could see my very soul. "Most curious..." He spoke after a time. I could no longer tell how long I was there. This being subconciously demanded my attention, so time held no meaning for me then.

"You have a noble soul young man. Might I inquire your name?" His gaze softened as he asked. For a moment it was near impossible to speak. "I'm... My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Sir." His golden slitted eyes narrowed for a moment before speaking again. "I sense that although you speak truth, you do not have knowledge of your heritage... It matters not. For you will learn eventually." He then sighed, and I knew just how old he was. Not by years, or maturity, for that was apparant. His gaze and visage became tired. "I think that you are the one young Naruto. You can carry my Legacy, and succeed were I have failed." He then smiled, a tired yet true smile.

He told me his story, of the world long ago. Of the wars, and genecides. Of Magic and The Pillars. He told me his tale, I was enraptured frrom the start. At the end he said to me, "I would like to make you my heir, Naruto. To change you into something that surpasses mortality, to give you this gift that I feel you so rightly deserve. Your soul is bright, much like Raziel's was. But you know how cruel life can be. Will you accept my gift, the powers of the night? Will you promise to keep the world in balance? To do what I have failed?" I already knew what my ansewer would be. I did however, need to ask him. "Why would you do this? Why have you done such things in the past, only to give up in the end?" He laughed. Whether at my words, or something else, I could not say. Then he said, "Vae Victis. Woe to the conquered." He chuckled. "Given the choice - whether to rule a corrupt and failing empire, or to challenge the Fates for another throw, a _better_ throw against one's destiny - what was a king to do?" He then sighed again. "But does one ever truly have a choice? One can only match, move by move, the machinations of fate, and thus defy the tyrannous stars." He then offered his hand. I then accepted the Dark Gift. Though Kurama changed it somewhat. I would later learn that I could have children.

"Take my sword, Naruto... Bring balance back to the lands, and do what I have failed." He then gave me the sword, and disappeared. "The Soul Reaver is yours..." His voice echoed, and his presence was gone, the crypt then transformed to be like the others. Old and in ruin. From the blade I heard another voice, and another power manifested inside me. "Take my power as well, you are now a free being." The voice echoed, and I noticed that the Reaver transformed, an energy surrounded the blade before traveling up my arm. One sword to feast on blood, the other, on souls. The hunger from both weapons would also carry over to me. I was changed. I was better than before, and yet I was also not... And the darkest of thoughts passed through my mind, for the most brief of moments. 'I have power...'

When I left the old crypts behind, I thought to myself. 'I can now do almost anything... But can I really forsake that which keeps me sane? All for power?' I looked into the now night sky, and my resolve hardened beyond steel. 'NO! I will never give up...!' And so I proceeded to look for the pervert. It was time to return home... Though as I walked forth, I could sense that I would need more power, and weapons, in order to bring balance back to the world.

**Right! So, here we are. Prolouge complete. It is short... I know. I hope that people will enjoy this. It has been awhile since I wrote a story. That was back in highschool... Not for fanfiction, and I only really got an A-. Oh well. Please review. If people flame I will ignore them. Constructive Criticism will be highly appreciated. I promise to work on this as much as I can... given my vast amount of free time. Poll Open on if Naruto should have another weapon.**

**Ja-ne!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**Right! I have returned! I honostly don't know were I'm really going with this though... My muse is as spontanious as my Philosophy sessions. I'll be doing one thing at one moment, and then thinking in terms of philosophy... I think I might need some sort of meds, but I don't really care. I was born this way, so whatever.**

**Anyway, the Prelude chapter was very short... I know. Rub it in. Whatever, I don't give a damn... From here on out, however, the chapters may get progressivly longer. They will also be in third person... Unless if I decide to do another POV... Just like in the games. Which will most likely be for a flashback. I'm a little spontanious at times...**

**This fic is rated M. Though there hasn't been any such instances as to why... Yet. I am going to say this, I might (Keyword: Might.) do a lemon or two. But it is mainly for violence, language, and other suggestive themes. The main pairing is Naruto x Sakura. I am currently thinking of giving Naruto another weapon(s). Either single or dual-weilding. The Reaver itself is classed as a Greatsword, called a Flameberge. I know this because I study weapons as well as Physics. The serpentine like blades are actually from the middle east regions and are light. They were mainly used as an intimidation weapon, as they sometimes seemed demonic, and would also appear to be encased in flame in certain lighting. They are light, and thin. Much like a Rapier, in order to get between slots in plate armor. Though The Reaver is thicker than standard. Despite being spelled Flameberge it is actually pronounced Flam-birj. Don't ask why. It was a pain to figure out anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain, or Naruto. I'm just messing with the worlds to sate the delusions in my skull. The voices get annoying too, at times.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home**

Two figures could be seen walking down the road towards the village of Konoha. One was tall, and had a white mane of hair with broad shoulders. Wearing a green and red outfit with Geta sandals, a large scroll across his back, and a metal head-guard like headband with the kanji for oil emblazened on it. The other was about a head shorter, with spikey blonde hair. A somewhat pale, yet tanned complexion. Eyes a deep blue that appeared to glow, and slitted pupils. Wearing a black silk long coat. Black muscle shirt, and pants, with crimson combat boots. A crimson AnBu grade cuirass over the shirt, and crimson AnBu bracers over the arms. He also carried a peculiar sword on his back, almost as tall as himself. The blade was serpentine and surrounded in a dark red and blue aura. The guard looked to be a skull missing it's jawbone with two bladed claw like appendages on each side, with the blade coming forth from the mouth, which had fangs. The handle appeared to be made of bone, and the blade was as black as night. This sword would later come to be known as The Reaver. The two continued their walk towards the gate of the village. It was a slow and leisurely pace, as if they were unconcerned with their surroundings, or completely relaxed.

Jiryia wondered, at times, on what happened to his apprentice. The young man had been quiet for the last month, and had changed his outfit. '_Well... At least it's better than that damn orange_.' The Gama Sennin sighed after this thought and turned to speak to his apprentice. "So... How does it feel to return home, after being away for so long?" Jiryia waited for a minute with no reply. "Naruto?" The now named sixteen year old just glanced at his so called sensei. "... And for what reason should it matter to you, Jiryia?" He then turned his gaze towards the gates as they approached the village. The older man sighed again. '_What the hell happened to you gaki_?' They then walked through the open gate.

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked through the crowded street, heading towards the village gates to aquire the Trafficking Log for her Sensei, the Hokage. She had been anxiously waiting for her teammate to return from his training expedition. He had been away for two and a half years now. She would often find herself thinking about him lately. Whether he was taller now, or still vertically challenged. She would also find herself having dreams of him, and she could never figure out why. Though the last few were a mix of pleasant, and terrifying. '_I guess that I'm finally moving on from Sasuke though... I'm still mad from when I read the reports_.' She had, of course, snuck into the records vault once to read about the retrieveal mission. She had at first been shocked at Naruto's, and Kakashi's reports. 'A Chidori through the lung, and twice too... If I see Naruto, I'm going to appologize for being such a dumb bitch...' It was then that she heard the familiar voice of Konohamaru.

* * *

Many would claim that they knew everything about Naruto Uzumaki. All would be surprised when they finally learned that they did not in fact know him. He had always worn a mask in front of people. He played the dumb fool, the happy idiot, like a master of marionettes. Not even the Byakugan, or Sharingan was able to see through it. Many could say that it was a genjutsu. Truth be told, it practically was; though none would figure it out. It was in fact the ultimate illusion, requiring no chakra, only masterful acting. At first, it was only a defensive thing, to hide his pain. Now however, it was replaced with an apathetic expression. 'The days of being a fool are over. The world will see just how heartless I can be.' He softly chuckled, and whispered so that not even Jiryia could hear. "Vae Victis..." His cold eyes caught the people walking down the busy streets, barely even glancing at him. His new ensemble made it to where they wouldn't recognize him. He pulled his long coat's hood up, just to be safe. Deep down, he was still unnerved by the past. He could still remember the hate, and the pain. 'I doubt I'll ever forget... Not even at the end of eternity.' He glanced up to see that they had arrived at the Hokage Tower. He could sense the nearby AnBu watching him as Jiryia jumped up to the main office windows.

Naruto scoffed. '_As if I need to use any human transportation... Maybe I shall surprise them_.' He softly chuckled. He then encased his hands in a teal colored energy and disappeared. If he would have stayed, then he'd notice Sakura running towards the tower.

* * *

Tsunade stared at her old teammate as he lept through the open window. 'Why the hell was that open again?' She couldn't remember, she didn't even get the time to. "Tsunade-hime!" Jiryia would have continued, but then a teal colored flash appeared next to him. Starteled, they turned to see Naruto appearing, though Tsunade didn't know it was him and almost attacked. "Damnit Naruto! How the hell did you do that!?" Jiryia almost yelled. Tsunade stopped and stared at the hooded figure, who had a very intimidating sword nestled on his back. She then noticed his whisker marks. "Well I'll be damned, brat! You're home!" After greeting him, she expected some stupid comeback. Instead he just gazed at her from under his hood for a minute, before speaking in a low voice. Almost a whisper. "Indeed." Her eyes widened a little before she could stop herself from gaping. To her left, Jiryia sighed. As she turned to the older male, they heared a knock on the office doors.

* * *

Sakura stopped just outside of the Hokage's office, pausing to catch her breath. She heard a voice speak out, but not in a yell. She could only recognize the name that the voice said. 'Naruto...' She then knocked on the door. Waiting for her sensei to call her in. T'was only a few seconds, though it felt longer. "Enter." The call was clear, commanding even, her hand already reaching for the doorknob once the voice called. She schooled her features, even if she was feeling a tad nervous. Opening the door, she stepped in, and saw a man garbed in a black long coat standing infront of the desk. From the corner of her eye, she could recognize the form of Jiryia standing by the window. Her stride paused for the breifest of moments, wondering if the coated man was her teammate. She quickly regained her pace, and spoke to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, I have come with the trafficking reports from the main gate." She spoke professionally. The Hokage nodded, and replied after a few seconds. "Good, Sakura. You may leave them here on my desk. I was just about to call for you actually." Tsunade then turned to Jiryia, and asked him what he thought. "Do you think that Kakashi should test them both, or...?" Jiryia sighed for a moment, already knowing what she was asking. "Honostly, Tsunade-hime? I think that you will need more than Kakashi just for Naruto alone... The last time we had a spar..." He cut off for a moment. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What is it?" Jiryia sighed again. "He completely dominated the match. I went all out, and when it was over... There were no marks, or signs of exhaustion, not even a misplaced hair about him." Tsunade frowned after that. "Are you telling me that he is now better than a Sannin?" Jiryia looked straight into Tsunade's eyes. "I'm saying he is far beyond Satoosa level. Not even Minato was able to win without a few bruises, and sure as hell couldn't win without passing out a few minutes later."

While the two were discussing his training, Naruto glanced at the woman who still captivated him. '_By the gods... She is even more beautiful_.' He looked away as she turned to him. "Hey Naruto! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He almost shuddered at the sound of her voice, though replied politely. "Indeed, it has been." Sakura nearly gaped, sure that he would reply a bit more loudly. '_He seems to have toned down quite a bit... Plus he's gotten rid of the orange_.' Her cheeks turned a little pink, her inner persona was gaping at his looks. '**Damn... He's hot now!**' She was unable to see much of his face, though she could tell by the small amount she could see that he was most likely very handsome.

"So you're saying he could take on a squad of Jounin." Tsunade clarified. Jiryia just shook his head, as though he were exasperated. "No, I'm saying he could take on half of Konoha before breaking a small sweat." He then sighed again. "Strange thing is, over a month ago he couldn't even land a hit on me without taking a beating." Tsunade stared at him, as though he grew a few extra heads. She would have responded, had Naruto not decided to speak. "You do realize that we have a couple of extra pairs of ears..." They turned to him, and he glanced at the window, then the floor. Jiryia could sense Kakashi, but did not recognize the other's Chakra Signature. Immediatly acting, he plunged his hand through the floor board, and pulled out an AnBu. He recognized the kanji for 'Ne' and snapped the woman's neck. "Damnit!..." He snarled, as Kakashi jumped through the window, kunai in hand. "Well now... How interesting." Naruto spoke, as though he were studying an obscure form of art. "To think that Elder Councilman Danzo would be spying on you Hokage-sama..." The others gazed at him, wondering how he knew that the spy belonged to one of the villages most influential figure's. Tsunade decided to ask him. "How did yo-" Naruto cut her off. "The Third made sure I knew exactly who was working for him at all times. He said I needed to know who my protectors were." The three older people nodded. Sakura looked confused. "He also warned me to stay away from Danzo, and anyone bearing that symbol on their mask. Despite having no proof of Danzo's treason, he still knew about his shadow's ways." Naruto proceeded, then chuckled. "It matters not. Danzo will fall... In due time." He then turned towards the window. "I do believe that you wish to test me, Hokage-sama... No doubt to see what rank I will obtain for your forces?" He then chuckled before disappearing. His voice echoing like a whisper. "I shall await you, and any you bring... At Training Ground 3." The remaining four were wide-eyed at the fact that he vanished. Jiryia at the fact he could no longer sense the young man.

* * *

'_Maybe I was a little rash... That teleportation act will surely bring more attention than I had planned._' Naruto sighed, mulling over more than that thought whilst he waited. He blew out a plume of smoke, the cigarette in his hand burning slowly. '_The scent of cherries._' He idely noted. Looking back, that was one reason he was attracted to Sakura. Beneath the Shampoo, and other scents that women seemed to shower themselves with, he could smell her natural scent. '_Cherries, and the Ocean Breeze._' Taking another drag, he could clearly remember when he started smoking.

_Flashback_

_T'was just after the start of my second year away. Jiryia and I had stopped at a small village in Kaze-no-Kuni. The town was depressing, people milled about with haunted eyes. Reminding me of Nami-no-Kuni. Jiryia just wanted to rent a hotel room... I decided to help them. Back then, I was still playing the fool, but I always did have a bleeding heart. "Ero-sennin! I'm going to see if I can help these people!" I had nearly shouted. Jiryia just glanced at me for a moment. "Alright! Just don't go getting into trouble, Gaki!" I ran forth, looking for someone who could tell me what was wrong with the village._

_It had taken near an hour, but an elderly man told me what the problem was. Bandits had been targeting them for near a month, taking money, and other valuables. They had also kidnapped a few of the teenage girls. My blood ran cold when he said that. Despite playing the naieve fool, I knew what normally happened to females in such a situation. My tone became as ice, as did my countenence. I asked where they were, and he told me that they usually came from the east._

_It didn't take me long to find them. I could see the camp, t'was around two miles from the village. Apon arriving, I could see corpses hanging. They were naked, young girls, and they bore the signs of abuse. Bruised, malnurished, raped, and slit throats. One was younger than me. She was about thirteen, chestnut colored hair, and very pretty. If it weren't for the bruises, the still leaking blood, and the obvious whip marks, she would have grown to be very beautiful. Tanned skin an obvious sign that she lived in the sands of Kaze-no-Kuni. My heart stopped. Gazing into her chocolate eyes, they were still wide with terror. She hadn't been dead long. She still had semenal fluids leaking from her sex. If I wasn't there I would have believed myself hot with rage. Instead, my fury was cold, my killing intent spiking to unprecidented levels. The air itself almost froze. In my mind, I could hear the Kyuubi softly whimper._

_I had blacked out. When I came to, all around me the corpses of fifty-three bandits lay. The final one whimpering, pleading for me to spare him. Before I could think, my hand grasped his face, and I slowly crushed it. The sickening crunch of bone, the sound of wet blood leaking, along with brain matter, blowing out into the wind. I stared at the quickly cooling corpse. Dusk was setting. I turned towards the entrance of the camp and saw the girl, still hanging. I cut her naked form down and unsealed a sheet from my scroll. I then wrapped her up, taking care not to damage her lifeless form any more than it was. I couldn't carry more than her, and the others were decaying past the point of safe travel. I walked slowly towards the town, hoping to find any family, and to bury her myself. Tears were flowing from my eyes. It was then that I decided to stop playing the fool._

_By the time I returned to the village, Jiryia was waiting. He seemed angry that I had run off. That is untill he saw what I was carrying, he had opened his mouth to yell before that. He promply shut it. After finding out that the girl, Rei her name was, had no family, I asked if I could bury her in the towns grave yard. After laying her to rest, I told the village elder where the camp was, and that there were no survivors. He knew that I didn't just mean the bandits. He then offered us two rooms in his house, and handed me a pack of cigarettes, they were cherry scented. When I reached my room, I didn't even think, I lit it with a small Katon Chakra exercise. Siting by the window, with an ashtray close by, I gazed out at the nearby dunes of sand. "I'm sorry..." I whispered._

_FB End_

_'That is still the worst day of my life.' _Naruto sighed, as he crushed the cancer stick beneath his boot. He didn't care that he had ended fifty-three lives. He reasoned that they deserved far worse. Nay, it was the haunted look in that young girl's eyes. He pulled out a small journal from his coat's inner left breast pocket. Opening to the first page and finding the name of her with practiced ease. "I hope you are at peace... Rei." He spoke. A small warm breeze blew past his face, almost carresing his cheek.

* * *

**Okay! Here is chapter one! I actually wrote the flashback without prior planning, and it didn't take me as long as the rest of the chapter did... Strange that I thought I would botch it at first. I didn't do a fight scene because I wanted everyone to realize that he doesn't remember the fight. He became like a machine, doing the job without really thinking about it. As for the name of the girl, I didn't really think about it. I just really typed it in. But that happens with me sometimes. I am somewhat spontainiously insane. Anyways... I have a poll up about whether or not Naruto should have another weapon besides 'The Reaver.' I would personally give him a Scythe, but that is just my humble opinion. Next Chapter is 'The Test.' How many ninja will the protagonist face? Will he know more than just Kakashi? Will the others of his generation be in it? Who knows... Maybe... Maybe Not. My muse is telling me to shut up and let it sleep for a little while.**

**Ja-ne!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Test pt1

**I'm Back! Like a fucked up penny! Yay!**

**Anyways, last chappy was... OK I guess... Idk. That flashback was a whim of my muse, I normally plan ahead before writing, but I didn't there. Ah well, probably not as bad as other things I've done... Like jumping of an 80 foot cliff... Yeah, not so bad. I'm fairly certain that everyone is asking about what Sakura was thinking about when she met Naruto. Put it this way, in the manga/anime she had went sneaking around and found out that Naruto contains Kurama... I still don't get why Kishimoto named the fox Kurama, but that's beside the point... Therefor, would she not also learn about what happened on the rescue mission? Kishimoto has made many a fan question him about some things. Missions that were supposed to be black boxed, Hokage eyes only, are known to the elder council. That should tell everybody that they keep records, just like all other military/government establishments. If there is one thing I have learned in my short 22 years, it is that they keep records on everything, even if they try to hide it, it is there.**

**Anyway... 'nough of my rambling. I know. You all don't care, just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own... This computer... A can of Pepsi... My Xbox 360, and Xbox One... And a copy of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition from the late 80's early 90's... Other than that... I don't even own a brand of shit. Let alone Naruto, or Legacy of Kain. Though I have purchased copies of the Games/Books/DVD's.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: The Test: Part I**

Naruto stood in the clearing of Training Ground Three. Calmly awaiting the arrival of Kakashi, and the others. He did not anticipate more than them, but at least knew better than to not expect any surprise. He knew that the Village Elder's, and the Council, would want to see if he had become too powerful. He knew they hoped that Jiryia hadn't trained him. Jiryia didn't teach him much... But they would be surprised. He reached out with his senses, locating more than the few he knew would be there. '_Jiryia, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura... The old bags, and a few High-Jounin level. There's the rest of the Konoha Eleven too. Hmm..._' He could also sense a few that were High-Chunin to Low-Jounin. He pulled another cigarette out and lit it with a small 'Immolate.' Taking a long drag, as Kakashi, and the other sensei's appeared. When Kakashi narrowed his eyes, Naruto softly chuckled. Tsunade stood at the side of the feild, he noticed Sakura frowning at his choice of habit.

Kakashi, Yugao, Gai, and... "Well now," he spoke softly, "this is interesting." Though soft, everyone could clearly hear his deep voice. '_Just like Minato's..._' Inoichi thought. '_Though it sounds more... Asristocratic?_' The bari-monotone voice did indeed sound something like that. It also sounded intelligent, and somewhat amused.

xxx

Tsunade needed someone who could make sure that Naruto was of sound mind. The fact that Inoichi was proficient in Genjutsu was just a bonus. Yugao was there to test him in Kenjutsu, as her resident Sword Mistress of Konoha. None could yet best her in the leaf. Gai's involvement was obvious. Kakashi for Ninjutsu. The council of Elder's, and the Civilian members were behind her. She knew why they were here. '_Simpletons. Close-minded idiots, all of them!_' She breathed steadely, and proceeded to announce to everyone what was happening. "We are here to evaluate Genin Uzumaki Naruto. We will be testing him to see if he deserves promotion in the Shinobi ranks, and if so which rank he will recieve." She paused to see if everyone understood. "I have called forth his examiner's... Maito Gai, for Taijutsu. Yamanaka Inoichi, for Genjutsu and Mental Stability. Hatake Kakashi, for Ninjutsu. Uzuki Yugao for Kenjutsu. I will also have Jiryia test his capacity for Fuinjutsu at a later date." The Civilians Scoffed. '_As if that beast could learn anything as great as Sealing!? Certainly Yondaime-sama would prevent it somehow!_' They all thought. If they would have looked at Naruto, they would have seen him smirk. Reading thoughts was nowhere near as difficult as controlling someone's mind.

Tsunade heard the scoffing, and internally raged. She kept her composer, as she decided to get the test started. "Maito Gai! Step forth and test Uzumaki Naruto in Taijutsu!" Gai nodded while the others went to join the crowd. Tsunade approached them to place the rules. "Clean fight. Thirty Minutes. When I say clean, I mean do nothing perminent. Am I clear." She looked to the two who nodded. She then returned to the crowd. "Alright... Hajime!" She called.

xxx

The air was slightly tense, as Hinata watched her crush face off with 'The Green Beast.' When she first saw Naruto standing there, she didn't know what to think. Kurenai stood beside her, along with Kiba and Shino. When she first heard of this test, as word had spread at near the speed of light, she had blushed and imagined that Naruto was handsome. She was right, he did seem more aluring, but she also noticed that he seemed cold. His voice carried none of the mirth that she had grown accustomed to. She could sense a dark, and dangerous, fury from him. Though his body did not show it. She waited, almost unable to breathe, as the two combatants stared at each other. Gai seemed to be sweating, nervouse? Or was it with anticipation? She could not tell. Naruto was silent, and relaxed. She suddenly felt fear. Not for herself, but for her cousin's sensei.

xxx

Neji saw the aprehension in Hinata's gaze. As he gazed at Naruto, so did he feel a cold aura surrounding the blonde. He could also see that though seeming relaxed, Naruto would be able to react to almost anything faster than Gai could move. '_It feels like the Shinigami himself stands beneath that hood! I don't think any should move from the crowd._' Neji moved one foot, barely an inch back. He too, didn't really wish to see the end result of this fight. Lee and Tenten thought the same.

xxx

Ino stared at the hooded boy she used to call an idiot. '_Why do I suddenly feel like I may have to send quite a few get well flowers?_' She noticed that Chouji was not snacking as was the norm. Shikamaru wasn't as lazy, his jaw tense, and she could see a slight gleam of sweat on his brow. She gulped, and turned her gaze back towards the field. It seemed colder now, as though death was but a hair's breadth away.

xxx

Sakura was at first anxious to see how strong Naruto had become. Now she was dreading what would happen. The very air was taught with... She could'nt say Killing Intent, more like a suppresive force. It was cold, no feelings that he would win. Just a dreadful certainty that the Jounin's would be off the active duty roster for awhile. Even the Civilian Council Members were rooted to their spots. She gazed at Naruto, finally seeing that he was not only better looking, but also far more dangerous than an active volcano.

xxx

Time seemed to crawl to a still, as Naruto let his aura blanket the Training Ground, Just after stomping out his cigarette. Not even the wind blew for a moment. Gai was sweating, and barely breathing he noticed. Feeling as though it were still for long enough, the blonde spoke. "Be aware Gai-san. Lady Hokage has said not to kill or permanantly disable you. For this test, I shall only use one hand." Gai seemed to stiffen at his words. "Come, Gai-san. I shall end this in two minutes." The crowd would have gaped at him, if they could move. Even Tsunade and Jiryia seemed to be frozen.

Gai had understood what the young Shinobi meant. '_One hand... will he use my own body and blows against me? The only person who had ever done that was... Hikari-sensei!_' Gai tensed his muscle's, hoping that he would be far faster than the blonde. '_But with how he is standing... I highly doubt my speed, nor my strength will be enough._' He somehow thought that he would be in the ICU by the end of this fight. The thought process took only a split half second, before he shot forward towards the sixteen year old.

As Gai's fist shot towards his face, Naruto calculated exactly where the Taijutsu Master was really aiming. A feint, he knew that Gai's leg was going to come in from his left. Just before the leg could reach him, he lept and grabbed Gai's shoulder, twisting to land facing 'The Green Beast's' back, he calmly let the man stumble for a breif period before grabbing his arm, and throwing him away. "Come now, Gai-san. I haven't got all day." He said as the man picked himself up. '_This won't even take those two minutes..._'

**(A.N.: Look at Itachi's grapple move in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3.)**

The exchange barely took five seconds. Gai had decided to test Naruto's speed. '_I was correct... Faster than Mid-Jounin._' He grinned with his pattented sparkle. "HA HA! YES NARUTO-KUN! SHOW ME YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai took off again, even faster now. His foot flying towards the young man's face in a roundhouse kick. Before the hit could connect, Naruto ducked and pressed his palm against Gai's back. A cold feeling crept up the 'Beast's' spine, before his face met the earth. Naruto had used Gai's momentum with a small push, sending the man's face to the dirt.

Gai kicked up and away from him. Landing ten feet away. Reaching down, Gai removed his weights. Twelve-hundred pounds of Chakra Dense Iron fell, impacting with the ground, and creating a sound resembling a thunder crack. He then stood and shot, full speed, at the teen. Bringing his fist up in an uppercut, hoping to score a hit at least.

Naruto pushed the fist away, and pressed two fingers, his thumb and index finger, into the base of Gai's skull, at the back where two particular nerves resided on both sides. Like a kitten being held by it's mother, Gai fell to his knee's. Zipping around to the mans back, still holding Gai by those nerves, Naruto squeezed harder, forcing Gai's muscle's to lock completely. A dominant move, setting himself in position to either knock out, or kill the Taijutsu Master. '_Damnit! Only Hikari-sensei was able to get me like this! How the hell did he know of those nerves?!' _Sweating, Gai tried to recall what this move was named. Only to sweat more as the oppressing feeling of death loomed closer. "Will you yeild, Gai-san?" The icy tone made him sweat even more than the Kyuubi's Chakra could. As though the Shinigami stood over him.

Naruto kept his hold on Gai's neck, knowing that he could just knock the man out. He didn't, however, instead he waited for Gai to submit. He wanted the man to know that he could end it, if he so desired. After a breif pause Gai spoke in a subdued voice. "Hai... I yeild." And thus Naruto let go.

xxx

**AN: This fight scene was very short, as I have never been good with explaining un-armed combat. When I fight with just fist and foot, my style is harder to explain than I had originally thought... I've even tried to teach it to my best friend who is in karate, and he says 'Though a complex and damn near unpredictable style... You can not explain for shit!' The two nerves that I had Naruto press do exist. My old man taught me a bit about fighting before he passed, and that was one of the three major paralyzing points he told me about. May his soul find rebirthing through the wheel. Once I get to the Kenjutsu fight I'll be able to draw it out better, and properly explain parts of it. Though not all as I tend to trance out in a fight.**

xxx

Everyone gaped. To see Konoha's Green Beast subdued, as though he were a kitten, was quite shocking. To hear Gai admit defeat in such a tone, was terrifying. The fight barely lasted half a minute, and Naruto only moved no more than ten feet from his starting point. Almost speechless, Tsunade called the match. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." T'was damn near a whisper. A pause of ten seconds, then Sakura started to clap slowely. Still awed, the other's joined. The Civie's were scowling and glaring at Jiryia. '_He wasn't supposed to teach the Demon anything!_'

Naruto smirked as he glanced towards them, not even needing to read their thoughts. '_At least they know I am no pushover... Now I believe the Yamanaka is next._' His breathe was even, and calm. A slight breeze fell over the grounds as Gai and Inoichi exchanged glances. Naruto knew that if the spirit of his sword hadn't taught him how to control his power, then even a small and low level Genjutsu would cripple him. It had felt like a few hundred years, training inside his mind. Finding a few seals that screwed him over as well, he and his wraith-sensei, Raziel, broke them before begining to train in the land of death itself. '_That would be amusing, seeming as though I teleport... I'll use that on Asuma._' He sighed, as Inoichi approached him, ready to evaluate the young blonde. '_Need to place a few mental barriers up... Joy..._' He awaited as the Clan Head stepped forth. "I do hope you will be more of a challenge, Yamanaka-san. I have been... Bored, lately." The father of Ino stopped for a breif second, before continuing to reach the arena of their mind battle.

xxx

Ino starred at the young man on the feild, a sense of dread filling her heart. Genjutsu was one of the most dangerous arts in a Shinobi's arsenal. Either of the two combatants could be put in a coma, or driven insane. She hoped that neither happened, as the feild became colder. She recognized that Naruto was stalling somewhat. '_He might be placing barriers up to protect his mind... Smart. But are they strong enough?_' She waited, sensing that Naruto was more than strong enough. And as she gazed at him, she couldn't help but blush. He was calm, as calm as a tree in a gentle breeze. Standing as firm as a mountain against the wind, as though he could stop a meteor from falling with just his presence. She knew she shouldn't try anything, Hinata loved him, and Sakura appeared to grow a soft spot. If he still had that crush on the Haruno. '_I doubt any other girl will have a chance._' She sighed. She had been too busy training lately to worry about boys, most of them were pigs. She had been cat called quite a bit since she grew. Naruto though, seemed as composed as a rock right now. His eyes barely even glanced at the crowd.

xxx

Tsunade stepped to the two. "Alright. Genjutsu test. Nothing that will leave permanent mental damage. You two have ten minutes, after that, Inoichi will take a break. When your other trials are complete, you will have a psyche-eval done. Understood Naruto?" The young man nodded, as silent as a tomb. "Alright, as soon as I clear the area, you may begin." She then walked back to the crowd. Many believed that Naruto could do nothing in Genjutsu, due to his high Chakra Capacity. T'would be true if he used Chakra for such things, Illusions and Elements were now used with his Eldrith Energy. A gift of knowledge from Raziel. '_Chakra control was always a pain in my ass..._' He decided to close off those thoughts, as they wouldn't help him with this test. He continued to stare into the Head Yamanaka's eyes, his own reflecting apathy.

"Tell me, Yamanaka-san..." Naruto said curiously. "Why isn't Yuuhi-sensei faceing me for this test? Is she away on a mission?" Inoichi relaxed a little at the curiosity in his tone. Thinking t'would be no trouble to explain why the esteemed Genjutsu Mistress was away, he gave the reply. "Kurenai-san is unable to attend for medical reasons. She is currently with child, Naruto." The blonde nodded, then raised his left hand. "Then shall we begin, Inoichi?" The clan head, surprised that the sun-kissed blonde spoke his name as though it were boring, nodded and started a few handsigns. "Let's see how well you can break illusions first, I'll start with a C-ran-" Naruto cut him off with a laugh. It was cold, yet full of mirth, as though the Yamanaka was amusing to a corpse. "Please, do not say what you will start with... That only prepares me for it. Go ahead, Inoichi... Give it your all. Cast your most powerful illusion, and you will find yourself in awe."

Inoichi would have reprimanded the young man, were it not for that cold feeling in the air. The feeling as though he were in the presence of the Shinigami himself. '_I know this isn't Killing Intent... But it's like I can't even breath!_' Inoichi was breathing, albeit in quick and shallow intakes. '_His eyes... By Kami, they're glowing._' The Yamanaka stiffened even more than Gai did. Naruto whispered, though everyone strained to hear it, and his mouth moved not. As though he were speaking from inside their heads. "_And from the Pillar of the Mind, you shall see insanity's light..._" The crowd had frozen at such words. Inoichi flashed through eighteen handseals and cast his own illusion technique.

'_I didn't want to use this Naruto..._' He then cried out his technique. "Shaded Haunting!" For Naruto, the world went dark, and Inoichi kneeled out of breath.

xxx

_Genjutsu World Flashback_

_I remember what he showed me in that Genjutsu... T'was a memory. A haunted one, you could say. I call it hell..._

_T'was on the night of my fifth birthday, t'was cold that night. I had been living on the streets for near a year, as the orphanage had kicked my ass out. Litterally kicked me on the buttocks, right out the front door. I had found my way to a small playground, and was hoping to find shelter. The climate in Hi-no-Kuni rarely ever got cold... But that night, the temperature had dropped near freezing. I was starving, cold, and lonely... Just as I always was. I know now that Kurama kept me, somewhat, in a healthy state... But that night was when the first mob came._

_'_Damnit! I need to find a place to stay, and some food..._' I had been searching for days for my next meal. '_Probably even my last at this rate._' I never did like to give up however. So I pushed on. When I came to the entrance to the park, it was the first time I saw her. The girl I would always protect. The capturer of my heart. Haruno Sakura. She was leaving with her mother Mebuki, whom I remember seeing at the tower in the center of the village... She had stopped to hire a Genin team to escort her to a nearby town. Most likely to trade there. She also noticed me in an ally, and was kind enough to give me some bread... As the pink haired girl ran up to her, she was crying. It was a beautiful sound, even though I didn't want her to cry in sadness._

_I hid behind a tree just a small distance from them. Mebuki was soothing her, and I felt jealouse. Though that was so small, as I found myself captivated by this young Goddess with pink hair. I watched as they walked away, my eyes never leaving the young maiden. I stayed there for what felt like an eternity, but a twig snapped behind me. As I turned around to see what was there, I heard a gruff voice. "Welsh now... Looky 'ere boysh. Ish da Demon." I froze, the Matron would always call me that and then hit me. His two friends laughed, and swayed. I turned and ran, I didn't notice that they had put some coin in my pocket. One of them hollered as I made it to the streets. This one was not as drunk as the first. "HEY! THAT DEMON STOLE MY MONEY!" Immediately the by passers turned and saw me, as a few yen fell out of the small hole in my pocket._

_That night was the first time I was almost killed, and such occurances would continue till I left Konoha with Jiryia. That night it snowed in Hi-no-Kuni, it started as I turned into a dead end ally. I stopped and turned around to try and get out before they could find me, but alas, Find me they did. A rock hit me in the eye, and I fell down from the force of the blow. I tried to get back up on my feet to run away. As I stood a peice of wood hit my face, held by a teenager wearing a Chunin vest. I don't remember who it was, but that blow dazed me. And so the beating began. The blows rained down almost as fast as the snow. Bones were broken, and flesh was rent open. They even tried to take my limbs._

_I had blacked out at some point, for when I awoke, I found myself tied to a post. Wood had been set below me, it smelled like sake... Though I did not know that at the time. The mob had grown while I was out, and one was standing infront of me. The Chunin that first hit me. He grinned, and shouted something. The mob started cheering, and he turned to me. He pulled some matches out and struck them. I was too dazed to know what was happening, but I do remember the burning. I screamed, and cried out. Pain was all I knew in that moment._

_Burning. Scorching with white-hot agony, I screamed untill my voice left me. I can still, to this day, remember the pain and the smell. I can also remember being released from the agony. An old man in red and white robes appeared and struck the Chunin with his fist. The crowd went silent... And I passed out again._

_If I really needed to see this memory, or the others he was trying to trick my mind into replaying, I would have asked Kurama to open the locks to those prisons. I was hoping to see something a little better from the Yamanaka. So I discreetly released the illusion, just as he fell to a kneeling position._

_GWF End._

xxx

Naruto sighed, the crowd stared at him, none could tell if he was affected by the genjutsu. His face remained passive. "Quite a technique, Inoichi... But if you think that forcing me to relive those memories that you locked away would force the end of this match, then you are sorely mistaken. Not that it would never work for a normal person." Naruto raised his left hand once more. "Breaking such techniques is a simple matter... Now I will show you what illusions can really do." The crowd gasped as Naruto disappeared.

Suddenly, for everyone there, the sky turned green, and foggy, and the sun became as black as night. The shadows of the clearing stretched out, creating an erie atmosphere. Voices could be heard crying in the distance, and their names were called every now and then. "There is no hope! You're not going home...," and "No...(Sob) Please don't!" They then heard a deep voice, almost like an old man who was still a fighter, speak out. "I am the hub of the wheel, the fulcrum of the inevitable cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. Submit to the truth." Everyone was looking around to find the voices. Untill someone shouted, "Look! Up there!"

Gazing down upon them was a single eye, surrounded by tentacles and a swirling green mist. The eye was an ominouse green, and the pupil was shaped like an hourglass with half spheres for the caps. From around them many creatures started to float around and devour strange human shaped lights. The cries and screams of those lights was chilling, and the civillians were cowering. Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and cried out, "Enough! Naruto passes the genjutsu exam." She yelled that out as one of the creatures lunged for the civillian council.

The world seemed to shatter like glass, then they could feel as though they were falling. Just before they could cry, or even try to release the illusion, they found themselves back in the clearing. Naruto was still in his place, right where he disappeared from.

xxx

**Okay here is part 1 of The Test. I didn't want to make it this long, so I will now have to divide it in two. As for the Fight with Gai... I know, Taijutsu was never my speciality. I'm better at explaining sword arts anyway. The two Genjutsu were not my best. I was a little rushed writing the second half of this chapter, and my internet was down. I also had to go out to buy Aniviral software. I hate doing this as the only place I can get it is Wallmart. I don't use credit cards, they are nothing but shit to me. Any ways, I know that, according to Kishimoto, Naruto wasn't beaten by the villagers. Come on, It's like a more modern Fuedal Japan, people were enslaved, starved, and beaten. Especially those who were considered to collaborate with demons.**

**The Elder God will not make a lot of appearances in this story. I used him for Naruto's Illusion to scare the civillians more than anything... I hate him anyways. I also hate that fucking eye... But enough of my rambling. And yes I used the Spectral Realm for a Genjutsu. Bitch and whine if you want, I don't care. Naruto can use Raziel's shift ability, but he is more Vampire than Wraith, so he doesn't heal there.**

Shaded Haunting:_ An upper A-class illusion, that is more of a Genjutsu/Mind-Jutsu hybrid. It forces the target to relive memories that were locked away, and significantly traumatic. Only the Yamanaka Clan knows how to use this technique properly, and most of them find it difficult._

**Ja-ne!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Test pt2

**Okay, here is the next chapter. The Test: Part II. I really don't know what anyone thinks about this, as when I posted the prelude and chapter 1, I didn't get any feedback. But that's fine. If people don't like it, then they can just piss the fuck off. I don't care. My Internet was down when I wrote these two chapters here, and my Anivirus/Malware software was expired half way through the cut. I'm running on windows 8.1, so even if my network is restored I won't reconnect till I have my Cyber-Armor. Anywho, I am currently running with no Beta... But I like to go back through and check my work myself... If anyone ever wants to Beta this, they are more than welcome to PM me.**

**AN: Next chapter I will do a flashback for Sakura's Interest in Naruto... One whole... Chapter... I'm gonna bust my balls for that one... Damn. Oh well, I'll get it done.**

**Someone asked me if Naruto would be biting or turning Sakura. As I said to Hanmac. "****I'm taking a Dark World approach to it. In Vampire: The Masquerade, you could bite and drink without killing. The curse was never really delved into, but I believe they did a classic Dracula take. Bite and drain, then give a bit of blood to change them. So yeah, there will be biting."**

**Another person also said I should give him the Death Reaper's Scythe... That guy should should get a present for saying that. He is a badass now... I have spoken.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... He wouldn't be such a pussy, he would not be a one-trick fucking pony. Sakura wouldn't be such a bitchy drama-queen in her younger years. AND... Sasuke would have died at the Valley of the End. Itachi would have returned, and Tobi would meet with a horrible accident that leaves him and his Chakra, Paralyzed... Sadly... I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter: III The Test: Part II**

xxx

The clearing of Training Ground Three was silent. The Civilian Council Members were still shaking, and those that knew Naruto were awed. The Genjutsu, though seemingly simple, was more complex than they at first believed. Wide scale, and nearly unbreakable. Most thought it was a trick, that the images were just so surprising, that no one could break it due to shock. The fact that Naruto could use an illusion was the most surprising.

Haruno Sakura knew better than to think such things. It was clear that Naruto was skilled now. As she watched Kakashi step forward, in all his lazy glory, she noticed Naruto's eyes shift. His eyes went from apathetic to cold, and they seemed to glow more fiercely... As though Naruto had a vendetta, or something to prove. She was anxious to see how the young man had grown, but could not help but hope he would do nothing drastic.

She clenched both hands infront of her heart, the beat being spasdic. Her eyes were wide and nearly brimming with tears. Of fear, or hope, she could not say. Her Inner Persona was silent for once. Though It was thinking. '_**I need to find some way to get her to tell him how we feel now! SHANARO!**_' Sakura gasped when his eyes grew even colder.

xxx

"For the ancestors' sake, hurry up Kakashi! I do not have all day!" His tone was cold, though Kakashi could sense the contempt in it. As the ex-sensei stepped up, he could suddenly feel a sense of dread. The clearing grew cold enough that one could see fog coming from breath. '_It's worse than before... This strange aura, even worse than KI... What has happened to you Naruto._' Feeling as though the world were weighing him down, Kakashi finally stopped just near ten feet from the blonde. Tsunade had followed the Jounin to make sure they knew the rules, and to start.

"Alright, rules are simple. No killing. You can use any Jutsu you please, but by Kami, do not aim towards the crowd... And be sure your AOE's do not come this way. Am I clear?" Tsunade said to the combatants. Kakashi gave a lazy wave, Naruto just glanced at her. "Alright then, you may begin in ten seconds." She then rushed back to her original position. The two stared each other down.

If t'were any other person, they would have screamed or cried. Hatake Kakashi, however, was not normal. Years of missions, and the third war had desensitized him from KI. '_This isn't KI though... I better be careful. He isn't going to play games..._' Kakashi waited for the ten seconds to pass. '_This aura... It is cold, and dark. I know it's not the Kyuubi's... The fox's KI was hot, and filled with malice. This is different... Like he is garanteeing death if I don't take this seriously._' The time was up after this went through the Jounin's head.

"So Naruto... It seems that we must fight again. I remember when you would have rushed forward at the chance to spar with me. I hope that-" He could not finish as Naruto had thrown a fireball at his face. Dodging the small ball was relatively easy, though He did sweatdrop at the speed of a small fireball. He would have reprimanded the young blonde, had he not been thrown away from the shockwave of the balls explosion.

"I will not partake in idle banter, Kakashi. Either fight, or flee." Naruto conjured another ball of flames in his hands. Kakashi raised himself from the ground while thinking, '_Sealless Nnjutsu..? That must be usefull._' Kakashi dodged another three fireballs. '_I hope it's only fire._' Kakashi then prepared a Water Wall, only to see Lightning streamlining for him. Naruto was just casting precariously. It was then that Kakashi noticed the fireballs were still in place around him. He counted eighteen of them, with lightning acting as a chain to keep them in place.

"This Technique is amongst my weaker tiers, Kakashi. As it will only put you in a wavering catatonic state for a week." Naruto spoke casually. "It will also seek out its target for as long as I supply the energy for it... And we both know that even I can not say how long that will be." Kakashi then Kawarimied away. The firey lightning chain shot off into the trees, following him. Naruto stood still, as though he were waiting for someone to show up. His eyes were still like glaciers. T'were not five seconds later an explosion was heard.

"Oh dear, it seems I missed." Naruto then tapped the ground with his foot, and the earth errupted, forming a pillar as high as the trees. "I am not here to play games Kakashi." Naruto then shot a stream of water from his mouth at the pillar, piercing the rock like t'were paper. Kakashi appeared on top of the construct, Sharingan blazing to life as he flashed through thirty hand-seals in a brief second. "Fire Style: Ifrit's Blaze!*" From His breath came a torrent of Fire, in the shape of a goat-like biped. The flame flew to the height of twenty feet and near eight wide, it rushed forth. Scorching the ground and setting fire to all in its path.

Naruto stood his ground, watching as the flames rushed towards him. He chuckled a little, then raised his right hand in an uppercut motion, his palm open. The fire suddenly shot upwards and twisted, like a tornado, before rushing towards Kakashi. The Jounin jumped away, though his back was burned. Naruto laughed, t'was low at first, then increased. It sounded dark, and near insane.(**AN: Think of Kain's laugh from Blood Omen.**) "And now you see my mastery of wind. Everyone believes that fire trumps wind... This is true, but with a strong enough current, one can use the wind itself to either redirect the flames... Or completely douse them by cutting off the oxygen."

Kakashi wavered a little, the burn was more painfull than he thought it would be. '_Damn..._' As he stood up with some difficulty he failed to see that Naruto's first technique returned. Suddenly he was shocked, and held in place, while the fireballs slowly moved towards him. "This spell... I call Paralysis Flame. It works by paralyzing the target, and then using the electrycal currents to influence a Magnetic Field of Gravity to draw the air inwards, thus pulling the flames to the target... Do not be concerned," Naruto said as he lit another cigarette with a passing fireball, "the flames will not kill you. They will only render you unconcious for a few days at the least, as I have only put enough power to class this a C-rank." After Naruto said this, the fireballs impacted with Kakashi's paralyzed form, and exploded. The force was like a small Bomb-tag errupting.

As the dust settled, the crowd could see Kakashi impact with the ground. His form was blackened, though only his back was burned from earlier. Tsunade was about to scream at the young blonde, though he cut her off. "The explosion was mearly a low level one, the charred look is from burnt grass and dirt. I kept the power around C-rank. He just needs a bath, and a few days to get the bump on his nogin from becoming too serious." Naruto said while he blew smoke from his mouth. Tsunade glared at him while she checked the Jounin's form, only to notice the swirl-eye of the Jounin. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto,"

**AN: I know... Ifrit. Final Fantasy. Just be quiet. I only used the form from Final Fantasy VIII... I am not so good at describing a fight, as when ever I get into a battle I usually go into a Trance-like state. So just bear with it.**

xxx

Tsunade pulled the Jounin away from the field. '_He put a trap out for Hatake... And since Kakashi believed him weak, he fell for it. __Paralysis Flame__ huh? He said that it was among his weaker tiers... Just how powerfull is he now?_' Tsunade laid Kakashi down next to Sakura. "Make sure he is stable. I don't want one of my best out of commision." She then turned to her Sword Mistress, locking eyes with her and nodding. The purple haired swordswoman flinched slightly as a council member made an executing motion, before bowing to her leader. "The next match is Uzumaki Naruto, against Uzuki Yugao. This is a Kenjutsu match, the only rules are, no killing, and no thrown weapons heading towards the crowd. There will also be no maiming, as I need all my Shinobi and Kunoichi in fighting and mission ready condition. You may begin."

Naruto gazed at his opponent, and reached for his sword, stomping out his cigarette in the process. The purple haired woman also pulled her Katana from it's sheath. Naruto brought his exotic weapon into a saluting posture. Yugao wondered how good a Genin could be, before she remembered about Tenten, and nearly grimaced. '_That girl is crazy with weapons._' She then saw Naruto lower his sword to point at the ground. She could feel the tension, even though he appeared relaxed. "Yugao-san was it?" She nodded in affirmation. "Then I implore you, Moon Dancer, do not hold back... May the better dancer win..." She would have been shocked that he knew the nickname Hayate had given her, but she remembered that her betrothed and a younger Naruto were good friends. She sighed and spoke. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I just hope that Hayate-kun can forgive me for hurting you." She was not close enough to hear his breath hitch, and he showed no outward signs of surprise, but she did see his brow narrow a little. He tilted his head a little gazing into her eyes, as though he were reading her thoughts.

"And so you finally stand before me, Yomi-Tenshi... How nice to finally meet you. I give my condolences for Hayate... Let us now see if you really learned his style." Naruto then shot forward, bringing his blade upwards from the right in a hip-to-shoulder slash.

Yugao was barely able to bring her blade to block in time. As the swords met, she winced at the strength behind the blow. Her hands went numb, and she had to put more weight into the deadlock. She looked up into his eyes and noticed they were glowing and slitted.

Naruto finished with the locking of blades, spun around behind his opponent and swiped at her neck with 'The Reaver.' Yugao ducked and spun to stab him in the abdomen. He leaned to the right enough for her to miss, and brought his blade down to slash her left bicep. She dropped a few inches, bringing her own sword up to cut his left shoulder. He leaned backwards around ten inches, allowing the blade to put a nick in his hood. He then brought his own blade up to push her's away. He then lept back two yards before rolling into her guard, and reversing the blade, he struck her ten times in the torso and abdomen with the handle. The last blow sent her flying back and into a tree.

He then spoke in a monotone voice. "Perforate Carcass." He then twirled his sword and placed it into a defensive position. The blade pointed forwards and down towards her, both hands grasping the blade tightly. "I was hoping you would use the Crescent Moon Dance, Yugao-san. This is a little disappointing." She stood up, coughing a little as she wiped blood and spittle from her lips. She then put her sword back in it's sheath, her hand still on it, as her left hand came up. She charged Chakra and produced two Shadow Clones.

"Very well Naruto-kun... Let's dance." The three Yugao's drew their blades and charged at Gai-like speeds.

xxx

'_What the hell is sensei thinking!? We all have heard of the Sword Mistress, Naruto-kun couldn't possibly beat her._' Sakura thought as she watched the match, while checking to make sure her former sensei would be alright. She almost missed the part where Naruto had thrown the woman into a tree. Her eyes were wide when she saw Yugao enter the Crescent Moon Dance's signature stance, with the two clones following. She stared as Naruto fought the three, dodging and slashing as though t'were just a mear dance. She could not turn away as he impaled a clone whil throwing the second away with a wind technique. She then gaped as the real Yugao and Naruto proceeded to dance as only master swordsmen could.

The way the two moved was just like watching two dancers. The blades rang out, and feet moved to a beat that only the two could hear. She stared in awe as they continued for near half an hour. She could tell that Yugao was tiring out. Naruto looked as though he had only strolled through a park. The two then leapt back and readied for one final clash, a classic rush and cut like stance.

xxx

"Let us end this, Yugao-san, I am growing thirsty." The two stared each other in the eye. They both stood, as though waiting for a signal. A leaf blew between them on a small breeze. As it touched the ground they shot forward, ready to end the fight. For all there it was as though two lightning bolts blasted towards each other. For the two, t'were as though time slowed to a crawl. As they reached each other, and sliced the air, their swords connected, untill his seemed to phase through hers, and the tip barely sliced her side. As they stopped, three feet apart and backs facing the other, her blade split in two from just above the Tsuba. She then felt pain in her right side and looked to see blood fly from the wound. It was not a lot, but enough to tell her that he could have killed. "You are good, Yugao-san... I hope we can spar again." The purple haired woman then fell to her knees.

"I... Think we will, Naruto-kun." She then pushed her hand on her wound to stem the bleeding. "I was supposed to kick your ass though..." She said as she slowly got up and walked towards the Hokage. He chuckled. '_Hai... No doubt the 'Esteemed Council' wanted you to hospitalize me, if not out right kill._' He then turned to wait for the verdict of the match.

xxx

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said as she finished healing the small cut on Yugao's side. She then turned towards Inoichi, who was still breathing slightly fast. "Do you need more time, Inoichi?" The Yamanaka nodded. "Yeah, just another hour or so, I still need to get everything ready." Tsunade sighed, then nodded. "Alright. Take as long as you need. Meanwhile Jiryia and I shall convene with the others about where he will be placed if he passes the eval. What say you on his skill level?" She asked the clan head. Inoichi closed his eyes in thought.

"I say he should be made Jounin, if not AnBu. I don't know how good he really is, as he held back a lot." Inoichi opened his eyes. "As for his stealth, well... If he hasn't dulled since childhood, we only need to look at his academy record. So at least a Mid-Jounin in official rank." Tsunade nodded before turning to Naruto. "Meet us in the Council Chambers. We will decide your rank there. You will also go through a Psych Eval, understood?" Naruto nodded, before turning to speak with Jiryia.

"Jiryia, I will be out hunting. I shall be at the council chambers in fifty minutes." He then lept away from the crowed. The Sennin sighed. '_I hope you wont be going after any people, Naruto._'

xxx

Naruto stood, staring at his kill. The blood on his lips was bright and fresh. He slowly wiped it off with a small cloth, and sighed as though he had just drank from a fresh spring. The wolf that he drained dry was in it's prime. He hated hunting wolves, but they and foxes were the only things unprotected besides rabbits and fish. Foxes were a no, as he promised Kurama not to feed on them. Rabbits were always a pain to catch, and fish was horrible and required more than five to fill him. Most of the birds belonged to either the Shinobi Message Center, or to Civillians who kept them in cages. No bird in Hi-no-Kuni was large enough to satiate his thirst either. So Wolves it was. He would only drink from humans when they were either willing, thouh he would not slay the willing, or enemies of Konoha, he drained those dry. He sighed as he engulfed his hands with a Flame Spell. "Forgive me... Noble Creature. May you rest in peace." He then threw the flames at the wolf's corpse.

'_Blood sustains me... My wraith side is not strong enough to feast on souls yet. My Vampirism is strongest, so the Spectral realm will not heal me very well._' He then sighed, and turned back towards the village. '_At least I can use those powers just as well as Raziel can... I wonder if I will ever meet him, and Kain again._' He then disappeared, shifting to the Spectral Realm, before leaping away towards the village. Time was irrelevant in this alter-world. It seemed to stand almost completely still, as one second in the Material Realm translated to nearly a week in the Spectral Realm. By using his Shift ability he could travel from Konoha to Kumo in just under a second, to the living. For him, t'were almost six days.

'_I have not run across any of the creatures here for quite some time. Only a few lost souls floating about._' He listened as they cried out, or just spoke kindly. Since the defeat of the Elder God, Raziel said that most of the souls were not as loud in pain, or torment, as they used to be. '_Perhaps it is because so few wraith's remain. The Shinigami stepped in after Kain went into torpor, so the god's must have destroyed most of them. If not, then they must have left, or starved._' Naruto offten found himself pondering things lately. Being able to process over two hundred thoughts in an instance tended to do that to him. Though he kept a leash on his focus.

His mind was always deep, even though he never showed that before turning, he was always intelligent. Now it seemed to surpass the boundaries of a mortal's thought spectrum, as most mortals could only reach around a hundred and twenty thoughts. Only a Nara could match him in IQ. '_Genius', though very lazy. Maybe I should challenge Shikamaru to a game at some point._'

xxx

POV change. First Person. -Naruto-

Arriving now at the Council Chamber, I shifted back to the Material Plane. The two Chunin guards jumped as I appeared before them. "Afternoon, Esteemed Guardians of the Council Chamber. I was summoned here for a ranking evaluation, to see if I may advance up the Military Ladder." The two gazed at me for a moment before the one on my left spoke. "Hai, Uzumaki-san. Please proceed." I thanked them before entering the chamber.

As I walked into the dim lighting towards the chair in the center of the floor, my eyes could see clearly. Perhaps they believed that I would not see their faces. Only Tsunade's face was in the clear light. I noticed the hateful stares from the civillians, and narrowed my eyes, before turning my gaze at the others. Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Haishi, and Sarutobi Asuma were looking at me with approval. The two elder's and Shimura Danzo stared with a nuetral gaze. Tsunade's gaze was like a leader's should be. Hard as stone, and nearly unreadable.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama, and so I stand before you." The chair was infront of me, and my face was shaded from my hood. My eyes, I knew were glowing a deep blue in the darkness. "How dare you speak before we do, brat!" One of the Civillians yelled at me. "We are the Council of Konoha, and you will show us respect!" I glanced at the foolish fatass that screamed. I turned my gaze back at Tsunade. "Don't you dare ignore us! We can have you imprisoned at any time! If you so much as think that you are better than we are, then we could have you executed!" He continued to rant like this for five minutes.

"Are you done, fatass?" I said after he stopped for breath. The other Civillians gasped, and the fat man turned red with rage. "I was under the impression that this delt with a Shinobi affair. As such, would not that mean that you have no place here right now?" The man sputtered and tried to retort, but I had cut him off. "As per the lawbook written by the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama-sama, under Article Eighteen of the Konoha Militant Directory, Subsection Four: The Civillian Council shall only be present in the chambers to submit reports, and Idea's of Economic Expansion to the Hokage. Never shall they speak out in a Shinobi only affair, as they have no place in regards to the military. Only the Hokage, Jounin and AnBu Commanders, and the Tribunal Clan Council may be present for such appointments."

Everyone gaped at me, wondering how I knew of the lawbook. "Also under Article One of the Konoha Militant Directory, Subsection One: The Hokage is the supreme leader of Konohagakure-no-Sato. The Hokage's word is final and absolute law. Should any question the Hokage without explicit permission, they can be charged with treason, and publicly terminated for such a violation. Their Property and Bank Account's can be liquidated into the village treasurey, and their families may be banished, or terminated should they rebel." I took a small breath before continuing. "You lot have been doing this since before the Yondaime came into office. Need I remind you that the Daimyo's father signed for the Nidaime to practicaly control the village as though he himself were the Lord. You have been going against not only the Hokage, but also the word of the Daimyo of Fire. He could do far worse than executing you all for this."

I looked back towards Tsunade. "You should keep your subjects in check, Tsunade-sama. I doubt your Grandfather and Granduncle are pleased with the way things are now. Konohagakure-no-Sato is a Military Dictatorship. Not a Gods' Forsaken Democracy. Now I will state again; You called for me Hokage-sama, and so I stand before you." My voice was cold and my Death Aura was near its max output. The Shinobi were breathing hard, while the civillians were completely frozen. Even Tsunade was shaking.

**xxx**

**Alright! Chappy Three is done... and it only took about eight days to do... I know, but I had to help my Blood Brother through a rough spot. He is now a single father, but he's getting over it. I really want to punch that bitch in the face, but I'll be nice... For now. I also had to work on the foundation of my house, and it took a little time to do. The Crawl-Space needed to be opened, and aired out. I then had to work on fixing the walls and floor, followed by our plumbing. I want to dig my old man up, resurrect him, and then kill him for making such a fucked up design on the house. But I don't think this univers' version of Necromancy is good enough to actually bring the dead back. By the time I was done each day for near two weeks I passed out on my couch. So I actually wrote 80% of this in five hours. If you notice any miss spelling that I did not, then you may rant my ass out about it. I'm tired and sore, so I won't really care much.**

**Anywho, my poll is still up. Though I think I'ma say fuck it, and just give him a Scythe. Maybe the Grim Reaper's Scythe. Who knows. I'll put the stats out next Chapter. I said I would do Sakura's thing next, but I think I'll finish the Eval first.**

**Inoichi will get a front row seat view of Naruto's thoughts, memories, and his curse. I might make it somber, dark, or something else. Hell it's Fanfiction, so I could fill his head with fluffy pink clouds and bright ass unicorns. Maybe throw in a few fairies or pixies. Who the hell knows. My muse is screaming at me to shut the fuck up, so it can sleep. I would join it, but I am currently running on half a gallon of coffee and two 5-Hour Energy drinks, plus four shots of Captain Morgan.**

**Enough of my ranting.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 Signing Off.**

**Deuces! Or Ja-ne... Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Promotion, Truth, and Home

**Yay! I'm Back! (Personal Shadow aplauds.)**

**Okay... Enough with the shadow. So, there at the end of the last chapter I switched over to a first person gig... Which I will continue for a bit of this chapter, as Inoichi pokes through Naruto's brain... Kinda wish someone would poke through mine like that. T'would be funny as hell...**

**Anyway's, Hanmac has asked me if I will do a dark passage in this fic. Where Naruto stalks Sakura one night, just to taste her blood. Obviously, it is a near certainty. I may, or I might make it look like Ann Rice's stuff.**

**And before people start ranting about how it should be more like 'Twilight,' I'm going to say this... "FUCK YOU EDWACK! I ROLE WITH ALUCARD!" Who then puts a new hole in Edwacks face. I hate Twigay. Vampires do NOT. FUCKING. SPARKLE!**

**So, sorry for Twigay... I mean Twilight fans... But you can bounce now.**

**I have also decided to end the weapon poll after this chapter. I get the feeling that Naruto will get a scythe. Which promotes him to 'General Badass' in my 'Book of Badass's.' So hurry and vote before then. I will keep it open for near a week after posting this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not even own a Howitzer... And I find that sad... So piss off Lawyer's, cause I do not own this either!**

**xxx**

**Chapter IV: A Promotion, And The Truth.**

POV - Naruto

Amongst mortality, one often wonders whether or not immortality is worth it. If the price to be paid would be small or not. Looking back, even though t'were a few months, I felt the pressure. As I stood before the council of Konohagakure-no-Sato, pouring the certainty of death through my aura, I felt tired... No, I can not say tired. T'was more like boredom.

After mear moments, though I am sure t'were like hours for them, I let the pressure go. The Civilian Members were near the breaking point. I could have exerted my will over them... But alas, I am too kind. So I let them go.

The Tribunal Clan Council, and Tsunade were the first to break from the stupor, though I am sure they were still surprised. For the last month of my trip, I was trained by the spirit of Raziel. My tests were never simple, though never inpossible as well. Charming a Civilian t'were as easy as stealing candy from a baby. T'was very usefull as well...

I had prepared myself before coming to this room. Inoichi would never be able to break into my safeguards, I would only let him see a few memories and intentions. He already knew about my childhood anyways. So it would not matter.

I had purpousfully held back in my physical and skill tests. I only hoped that 'She' would not hate me for butchering a bandit camp, in the stead of some tests that put a few able Jounin in bandages. I must admit that I was still somewhat dense at that time.

As soon as they had straightened their minds a little, I spoke again. "Shall we proceed now, Hokage-sama? I am still a tad tired from my trip, and am in need of rest." Tsunade gazed at me for a mear moment, as though I were a specimen of interest. No doubt Jiryia had told her of my night outings. T'was aggravating, though I could tell that she was worried for me. I found it strange to see that someone thought of me as family. She then sighed, though no one else seemed to notice. "Alright Naruto, please have a seat." I did as she asked, sitting in the chair before me. T'were comfortable, and relaxing, as though it had a scent to calm one who sat in it. It was actually an energy, made from Chakra, and a spiritual feeling. "This chair..." I whispered, though I knew they could hear.

"It contains... Nature... and..." I paused, I could sense many peaceful thoughts in this chair. "A Soul...?" My eyes widened slightly. I leapt back into the shadows, and hissed at the inanimate object. My eyes turned to red, as I stared at the thing housing a soul.

"What manner of sorcery is this!? You dare think that I would allow you to play such tricks on me!?" I spoke, though not to the humans. My eyes burned a blood like color. The AnBu were circling me by now, though I hardly noticed. I knew that Tsunade was yelling, asking what was wrong. The chair had leeched energy from me. But above all of the babble, and noise I heard the whispering soul. It claimed that I was in danger there. That an old man was not as he seemed. It spoke in the old tongue, and only I could hear it. The soul seemed to fade, as though t'were not a part of existence. I only caught the last word it said. "Pillars..." I whispered, I then turned my gaze to the Hokage. "Who made that chair, Hokage-sama?" My eyes had turned back to blue. She relaxed before speaking.

"An AnBu I have stationed, should the Kyuubi break free." I narrowed my eyes and let my aura out once more, even stronger now that the wood had stole some energy. "That was highly reckless, Hokage-sama... You could have killed me." Her eyes widened a margine, and nearly shouted. "What!?" I chuckled a little at her surprise. "The Wood Style is used to subjugate demons, Tsunade... But for someone like me... It works as a connection to the Spectral Realm, and leeches energy to do so."

They appeared to wish for answeres, but I cut them off before they could ask for them. "You all will learn by the end of this day. Shall we proceed?" Tsunade nodded, and Inoichi stepped forth to enter my mind. "I will warn you now, Inoichi-san. What you find inside my head will not only be the Kyuubi, but things that many will never comprehend." Inoichi seemed to hesitate for a moment, before placing his hand on my forhead.

xxx

**AN: I'm just going to skip the turning thing, read the prelude if you want an Idea on it.**

Flashback - Two days after turning

_I had been recieving training on the nature of my curse from the spirit in 'The Reaver.' What felt like hundreds of years to me, was in reality just a couple of days. Raziel was perhaps the best teacher I could ever have. I fought my urge for blood... T'was not the greatest Idea however. Every hour I found my gaze turning towards Jiryia's neck, to his jugular. Raziel kept telling me that I should find a homeless person, or an animal to satiate my thirst._

_As the day wore on, I found myself getting weaker. I could not bring myself to voice such problems, however, I could tell that Jiryia knew something was wrong. He was just waiting for me to snap... And I was just too prideful to give him such satisfaction. I could feel myself getting weaker by the minute... I could not bring myself to drink from anyone though. "Hey, Gaki. You alright?" He spoke to me with a hint of sarcasm. Though I could also sense concern._

_"Is there a bandit camp nearby, Jiryia?" My voice was raspy, my throat was dry. His eyes narrowed slightly before answering. "Yeah... Why?" I smirked and utilized my enhanced speed, after catching the scent of them waiting up the road. My voice echoed as I moved faster than he could track. "I need to feed Jiryia..."_

_The first bandit I reached was talking across the road to his comrade's, they were typical bandits. One of them nearly jumped out of his skin when I appeared behind the first, My eyes were glowing crimson. I did'nt even speak as I reached out and grabbed him. Pulling back, I sunk my fangs into the scum's neck, and drained him dry. My skin was pale due to the lack of blood._

_Chuckling, I wiped my lips and threw the corpse to the second. "Come gentlemen, I am in need of your blood." What happened next would be described as a small slaughter. There were only nine of them, and I was almost teleporting around them._

_By the time Jiryia arrived I was walking towards the last one. He was crying, and begging me to let him go. My footsteps were silent, yet one could hear the sound of death in them. I grabbed the shaking man, and pulled him up to gaze into my eyes. They were still glowing, and the bandit couldn't even scream as I tore into his throat. Jiryia gasped watching me, as I finished my meal._

_Throwing the corpse away, I turned my now blue eyes to him. "Behold, Jiryia. This is now what I require to sustain my strength." His eyes widened. "I am no longer human, and before you try anything with the seal, know that the Kyuubi can not do anything to me." I should have explained to him a little more, but I knew that he could see my words were true. My eyes were still my own. "N-Naruto... What the hell happened to you?" His voice was drenched with worry, and my eyes grew soft hearing his concern so openly._

_So I told him. I explained what happened in the crypt. I summoned 'The Soul Reaver,' to show him my proof. He seemed enraptured by Kain's tale, by the history of the world itself. By the end of my little lecture, four hours had passed._

_"So you now need blood to survive?" I nodded at his query. "Will animal blood do?" I thought for a moment. Kain had drank more than human blood, and Raziel explained that so long as it was warm I would gain nutrients. So I nodded again. He sighed in relief._

_"But make no mistake, Jiryia... Human blood, espeacially corrupted, gives me even more power. And I am quite certain that Shinobi blood gives me more than that, I could effectively take in bloodlines with enough of carrier blood." He gasped, as I smirked at him. "Of course that means I would need around twenty donors, who must die in the process."_

_His eyes grew weary, and I could see his hope that I wouldn't do so in Konoha. I turned away, walking leasurely up the road once more. "Now come Jiryia. I require a new wardrobe, this orange abbomination is unsightly." I could tell tat he was gaping at my back. "Now." He jumped and followed as I headed to the next town, in search of new clothes._

FB 1 End

xxx

POV- Sakura

I couldn't really tell how strong Naruto had become. He seemed cold, in those tests. Kakashi was still out, the burn wasn't serious but did as he said it would. I walked towards the Hokage Tower, letting my thoughts run rampant. I couldn't help but think of my teammate. He had grown, and seemed more... Handsome?

I knew I was blushing by now. Ever since I read his files, I had been feeling different for him. To know that he had the Kyuubi placed in him was a shocker... But to see what all had happened to him. The medical files were detailed, and they filled an entire filing cabinet. What could possess people to do things like that? He had been saving this village since the day he was born! The one that tore my heart though, was the retrieval mission. Two Chidori's to the chest. I had cried for near a month after reading it all.

My thoughts would continue like this, as I walked through the streets. It would have been nice if I could join the hearing. I hated not knowing what was going on. I sighed, as I came upon the tower, and went straight to my master's office. I would have to organize all the paperwork, and ensure that Tsunade didn't have anyone spying on her. Danzo was very slippery, and would do anything to make sure that Tsunade would be impeached. We could never prove it was him though... I sighed, for what seemed the millionth time that morning. I would have prefered to sit and enjoy some coffee, but I had work to do...

xxx

POV - Inoichi

I had seen a lot through my Shinobi career, but to see the things that other Yamanaka members sealed away in this young mans head... I knew he had a rough childhood... But I was nearly catatonic at how much pain he went through. His transformation was only mildly surprising, compared to hell before it. I wished that Minato would come back from the grave to destroy Konoha... That was how disgusted I was after going through Naruto's head.

Eight-hundred assassination attempts in the first two years. Nightly Mob Beatings for the next four. Birthday's were the worst. Sarutobi-sama should have done better at protecting him. After joining the academy, the beatings lessened to once every three or four days untill age ten. This young man had seen the darkest and most vile side of humanity. Age seven... He was almost raped... That man was currently rotting in Ibiki's highest security cell. I know because I had glanced him before. At least the Kyuubi had kept the boy in healthy condition.

I could see that his Idiot Persona was only a mask now. Tsunade-sama called me here to get a psych-eval on Naruto. Truth be told... I don't know how he could be of sound mind after everything. He doesn't intend to destroy the village. Infact, I doubt he would raise a finger for revenge. He would only act in defense. To himself and those closest to him.

The entire process only took about five minutes... But it felt like I had lived through twelve years of hell. plus three and a half of rigorous training by Jiryia... I couldn't really access the memory from when he entered the Crypt, or from the month after. It was strange. Seemed like he had put up walls and defences that were impossible for me to penetrate. The Civilians and Elders made a big fuss about it that day.

xxx

_Flashback 2: Eight Days before arrival in Konoha: Naruto POV._

_With all of his prowess in the Shinobi Arts, I couldn't help but be repulsed by Jiryia. He would keep prattling on and on about stopping for research. I was nearly at the point of rending him into peices. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to be alive when we returned, I would have done so._

_As we passed another town, I began to sense a darkness around the area. It was non threatening, but carried a feel of power. Almost as though t'were a prize for one such as I. And so it was that I allowed Jiryia his day of peeping, as this presence called for me. As the pervert left I walked due north at a leisurely pace, seeking out this dark feeling. If I remembered correctly, we were near Tanzaku Gai. The town were we found Tsunade._

_T'was only a half hour walk to the place I was searching for. It was an old ruin. '_Most curious._' I thought to myself. Wondering why no one had found it before. As I gazed upon the ruin, which appeared to be a temple, I felt a pull. As though something was leading me into the wretched place. Strolling to the top of the steps took a good six minutes, but upon reaching the entrance I could finally make out its origion. An old Sarafan Stronghold, standing against the threats of time, but not of war. Many holes littered the place, and nature was taking over slowly._

_As I approached the entrance, I noticed that one tower stood tall and strong. Not a single blemish on it's walls, which would have struck me as odd if I were stil mortal. I could sense the touch of ancient magick around it. And so I stepped forth into the main courtyard._

The memory had cut itself there for a few moments.

_I decided to place the object into a secure location. T'was very fortinate to find one of Mobius' Streaming Devices. I would have to study it at a later date. For now I had to return to Jiryia. Five hours had passed, and I was growing a bit thirsty. I hoped I would find a wolf or bandit, or something. The Ruins fell further without it's source of protection._

xxx

Third Person POV. Council chambers.

As Inoichi stepped away from Naruto, he nodded to Tsunade. "He is of sound mind, though I will need to speak to you about something Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded, and was about to speak to the council when Naruto interuppted. "There is no need for that Inoichi-san, you will never find any information on Mobius." Inoichi looked at him in confusion.

"And why is that Naruto-san" Naruto chuckled and stared right into his eyes. "That is because Mobius has been dead for over eighty-thousand years." Inoichi gaped while the others looked on only in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Demon!?" The man who had ranted at him earlier screamed. Suddenly the man grabbed at his throat before being lifted by an invisible hand. Naruto then spoke, his tone was cold, yet clear. "Need I remind you Civillian, that the Third's Law is still in effect. Do not test my patience any longer, or I shall take your spine as a trophy." Naruto's hand was in the air, and a blue aura surrounding it as he said this. Dropping his hand with the aura, the heavy merchant fell onto the table, and groaned.

Haishi's Byakugan had been active when Naruto had used his aura. He was astonished. "Naruto-san, how is it that you were not using chakra when you did that?" The young blonde glanced at the head of the Hyuuga clan, and chuckled once more. "As a vampire, I do not produce the chakra needed for anything more than Fuinjutsu, Hyuuga-san. Or have you not yet really looked at my coils?" Haishi gasped at that. "It's true. Your coils are almost dark. Like a corpse that can only produce enough to keep the brain active for awhile. H-how?"

Tsunade's face showed concern at this. Naruto nearly laughed. "It is because I am already dead, Hyuuga-san. Vampires are undead creatures that were considered gods at one point. I shall live for as long as I want, if I play my cards right. My skin is hardened to near Iron density. My brain processes information at a rate even higher than a Nara's. My heart no longer beats with life. In order to sustain my strength I must consume living blood." Here he grinned showing his fangs. "I am a predator, that can think, and react with intelligence. I am among a race that is the ultimate of hunters. I am nearly Immortal." He then sighed. "But it does not matter, what I am, and who I am, are two different things."

The civillians were about to start another screaming match, until Danzo stood. "Uzumaki. Are you saying that you are a monster now?" Naruto laughed at the old war hawk's words. "If that is what you wish to see me as, then I can not dispute it. Vampires are wolves in human skin. We hunt the night as monsters would, but we are also far more intelligent than that. I am the last of my kind Danzo, and before you demand me to tell you how to create more I will say this." He paused for a moment. "I will only give the gift of undeath to those **I** deem worthy. This is not for you to decide." Naruto stood at this point. "And if any of you should try to force me to, I will obliterate the fools who do."

Tsunade raised her hand as the civillians tried to scream again, and slammed her palm down with enough force to rattle the room. Nearly destroying the table. "Enough! Naruto will not be forced into anything!" She relaxed her body and gazed at the Council. "He will recieve a promotion to the rank of Special Jounin, and be given what is owed to him. He is still our most loyal Shinobi, and I will be giving him what he deserves. So all of you will shut the hell up and get off his case. This Council Session is now over!" She stood and motioned for Naruto to follow her, as they went through the doors Naruto stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Should I catch you spying anymore, Danzo, and should you send lackeys after me... **I will destroy you!**"

xxx

Sakura finished organizing Tsunade's office, all the while wondering how the council meeting was progressing. She jumped when the door opened and Shizune walked in. "Good Morning Sakura." The older aprentice greeted. "Hey Shizune-senpai." Shizune placed another stack of documents on the desk and smiled, before noticing the girl's glazed look. "Are you allright?" Sakura nodded, and went to walk out the door until two voices stopped them.

"Naruto, I am sorry to say that your old apartment was demolished. We'll have to set you up with a new one, or get you a house." The voice of Tsunade sounded with apology. "That is fine Hokage-sama. However I will need a place with a basement." Responded the voice of Naruto. Sakura blushed at the sound of it. It wasn't as raspy and loud as it used to be. "I am sure we can find one for you before the sun sets." Tsunade replied, as she opened the door and walked in, followed by the black and crimson clad teen.

"Ah, Sakura. Good that you're here." Tsunade said to the pinkette. "I'll need your help with aquiring a new home for Naruto." Sakura straightend and replied in an affirmitive. "Good, before we start that I need you to hear this." She then turned to the window and screamed. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE JIRYIA!" Said man appeared on the window sill. "Hello Tsunade-hime!" He jumped down and approached the desk, with his usual grin. His grin fell as he flinched at Naruto cold voice. "Need I remind you that I do not like that insufferable grin, old pervert." Jiryia shook his head while sweating for a minute.

"Anyhow, Naruto. Here is your vest, and pass to use the higher tier training grounds." She handed him the standard green vest that all above Genin wore normally. Naruto only reached for the training pass, but left the vest. "Green is not in my ensemble Hokage-sama." She nodded and put it away, noteing to get a crimson one later. "Well, congratulations Special Jounin. Now I believe we must discuss whether or not you will be taking the mandatory job of teaching at the academy, to recieve full Elite Jounin rank." Naruto chuckled at that. "I will at a later date. For now I wish to obtain suitable lodging." Tsunade nodded and motioned for Sakura to go get the real estate folders. Untill Jiryia spoke. "Why not just give him his inheritance now. He is a Special Jounin now."

Tsunade looked down, her gaze turning to melancholy. "I guess you're right..." She then gazed at Naruto. "Naruto you may like what I'm about to tell you... It's about your father." Naruto just stared at her, before chuckling. "Let me guess, T'was the man who put a certain fox in my gut... Am I correct?" Their eyes widened, while Sakura's brow furrowed. Tsunade gulped. "How did you know?" Naruto just laughed for a few moments. "T'was quite obvious, how many people have sun-kissed blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean. You forget that I can converse with the dead, Tsunade."

Tsunade just sighed, before nodding. "Well, I guess that I should just give you his old mansion. As well as his bank account information." She then stood and walked to the Fourth Hokage's portrait, and removed it to show a safe. Putting in the access code and opening it, she pulled out a box, letter, folder, and a set of keys. She turned and set them on the desk in front of the young man. "Here is his final letter to you. The box contains his journal, and one of his famed kunai. The folder hold all of his account info, and the keys are for his estate, and vault." She then handed them to him.

Expecting Naruto to read the letter, they were surprised that he just set it inside the box, before grabbing everything. "I need not read his final words, I have already spoken with him. He had put a peice of himself inside the seal should it need repaired... It turns out that death was such a need." He then stood, and proceeded to walk towards the door. The sky was clouded as he spoke his last words for this meeting. "As soon as Hatake is up and about, have him bring Sakura over for a teem meeting. I shall proceed to clean, and set up my home. Good day." He then disappeared in a small flash of green energy.

**xxx**

**Okay. Chapter four is complete. I had to work off and on with this. Been dealing with a bit, such as running errands, drama in life, and a bad hail storm. Have to fix up quite a bit around the house, plus my truck. These past few weeks have been hell.**

**On a lighter note, I finally found the one PC game I have been itching to get since ten years ago. Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. Steam has it, though you need to get the unofficial patch if you play on anything above XP 32-bit. Best game I have ever played. I plan on doing a crossover with Naruto at one point.**

**As I have said before, I will not ever do a Fucking Twilight thing. Twigay has practically ruined the Vampire Myth. Pray that I never see Ms. Meyers or many people will show up at her funeral. I am pissed that mom loves the damn movies.**

**I read the books, they were okay... I guess. But I watched the first movie, and almost broke the TV before proceeding to try and gouge my eyes out. And most of my damn family has watched all of them. I have become an even bigger recluse because of everybody around me talking about the damn movies. I even threatened my mother. Told her to hide them, or I destroy them with fire, and my bat.**

**I am going to sigh and say this. I don't know when I will be able to produce the next chapter of this. As with all the bull shit going on lately, I also have to worry about my damn insurance. Fucking Obama Care. I would love to bash his skull in... But chances are I'll only ever see the prick on TV. I await the day he is out of office, and I also anticipate the day he dies. As I will throw a huge party that will last near a month.**

**Later Fellow Darklings. Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


End file.
